


Player Three

by bearseokie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Masturbation, Monsta X Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Thigh-Riding, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, degredation, mx smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseokie
Summary: Something that’s always been an infatuation for Jooheon, the way you take Minhyuk’s fingers - but an attempt can only last so long until senses turn keen.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Minhyuk/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Player Three

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseokie! feedback is appreciated :)

The cackle of the man at your waist brought chills across your skin, Jooheon’s eyes fluttering in light blinks. You could see the wheels turning through his view, knowing fully that his mind was filled with the words he would receive from your second partner when he returned home — but nothing could hold in the groans he released.

Your juices squelching inside of your core made your hips buck up into his hand, a pout on his lips as he hummed. “No-no, you let me do the moving.” A practical hiss, it was his turn to glide two fingers into you.

Always captivated in the way the two men held their positions with dignity, they still managed to bump heads from time to time. Minhyuk was always the one to drill his slender fingers against your walls until he had you squirming and calling his name. Jooheon’s eyes would bask in the way you would ride the older man’s hand until he believed you had enough, placing his opposite hand on your abdomen and holding you down to move his digits faster. It was like an earthquake every time you orgasmed, and Jooheon wanted that experience for himself.

And here you were with the man’s digits two knuckles deep, quivering below him only to witness him shutter, himself. Jooheon knew the buttons to push, he had you on his thigh the minute you walked into the bedroom. His hands holding at your hips to give your core friction forced your head to fall back, whispers of his name too faint to keep him at bay. It wasn’t just the experience, but something he cared about in the moment — and Jooheon always got what he wanted.

His hands stretched to open his fingers within you, a moan breaking your sore lips apart. Something Jooheon always reveled in, your lips swollen and red from his own kissing you deeply. He loved the feeling of his kisses sweeping the oxygen from your lungs, the breeze of your exhale passing the kiss before you sucked in another. It was a game he could never lose, only gain pleasure from— knowing how much he affected you.

But he was out of place, venturing in a territory he never quite went. And as most senses endured within a situation, Minhyuk’s ears were burning. The man so calm and playful would have his skin run hot until his legs jerked and he had to make a move. So patient, endearing, you could feel the breeze of the bedroom door swinging open before you could smell his scent.

The air in the room was so thick Jooheon could only gulp and still his fingers inside of you. Your whine halted by Minhyuk’s finger raising in your direction for you to stay silent — he too, knows you too well.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jaw clenched, he was almost seeing red. The agreement was broken, and the men’s chest were both huffing with unsolid breaths.

“P-Playing with her like you do.” Wronged, and he knew it before the words left his tongue. Jooheon was shaking against you, placed on his knees with his hard length against his thigh.

The man was nearly prey as Minhyuk moved closer, standing at the side of the bed to access the situation. Jooheon’s fingers deep within your pussy, the wetness coating his hand more than you usually released meant you had orgasmed before his hand went to work. All the right places in all the right time, Minhyuk only nodded.

“Then let me see you finish her.” Tongue between his aligned teeth, his eyes glanced between the shifting man on his knees and your form beckoning for one of them to just make a move. “If you can-”

“I can!” A button of his own, Jooheon hates being second-guessed or played with.

“Go on.”

His index finger moved first, brushing against your walls. Mimicking the movements he had witnessed Minhyuk do so many times, your back turned towards the patient man watching. Hand stretched out for him to take, he merely swatted your grasp away, too infatuated with the clenching of your core around Jooheon’s fingers.

Another sentiment to being with the pair, they evened each other out in a whimsical way. Jooheon was on the thicker side, the width of his body and his cock adding to your pleasure with a fine stretch. Minhyuk was more on the skinny side, his lengthy digits always delving in as deep as they can go to reach the one spot that had you seeing white, just as his cock could do in a single thrust. The two could send your body into so many waves of orgasms that you would float.

The pads of Minhyuk’s fingers pressed into his lips when his teeth released the skin, eyes set on how Jooheon’s form was shaking under his deep glare. Your sight was blurred from the appending orgasm, the rushed feeling being pleasured set at bay a second time.

The standing man leered forward, jerking at Jooheon’s fingers within you to pull him away before placing a gentle kiss to your stomach. Minhyuk’s soft locks ran across your bare skin as his lips traveled down, a light tap to your clit causing you to bounce on the large mattress. A defined look on his face when his eyes turned towards Jooheon, the man had grown three times smaller in the process.

“You’re not even doing it right.” He hissed. Minhyuk’s hand entrapped Jooheon’s wrist, raising his coated fingers to be adjacent with both of their faces. His fingers stretched just the same as Minhyuk’s did, their hands connecting palm to palm in an effort to show the difference in their length. “You see this, pretty boy?”

Jooheon could only nod, eyes watered with Minhyuk’s overpowering glare. Their eyes glazed and glued to your liquids between their fingers, Minhyuk’s hand only pushing harder to collect your arousal. A slick sound as they pulled from one another, your juices were placed onto Minhyuk’s tongue a moment before his opposite hand turned Jooheon’s head in your direction.

Mind so lost at the sight before you — you didn’t dare touch yourself, but they knew you were keen to if they continued. A hum from Minhyuk’s throat only battered your core more, his slicked fingers still barely draped with your arousal as his saliva gave an extra lubrication. His elongated fingers pushed into you, your hands rising to take hold of the pillow below your head. Back perfectly arched for them over a second pillow - a tendency of Jooheon’s sensitivity to care for you first - Minhyuk’s fist balled the skinny pillow in his opposite hand from the sounds created by your wet core. His eyes almost rolled back into his head when he thrusted his middle finger in to the brim, the rest of his hand cupping you as his palm brushed against your clit. So vague, the little sensation made your thighs quiver. Jooheon’s length was thrusted into his own grasp, hand lubricated with your juices and the saliva from his mouth after a single lick. Whether or not the two men were on the same page, their minds worked the same — the scent of sex in the air only blowing their pupils and making the hair on their bodies rise.

“This is how you do it.” Words muffled by his own tongue pressing into his top lip, Minhyuk listened to your core clench around his fingers, the same squelch Jooheon experienced echoing in the room an additional time. “Slow and hard.” You could feel every knuckle pull from within your walls, endure the same digits pounding back into you — but it was the clenching of your core around the fingers he gave you that had the man, himself, going mad.

Hand once holding the pillow below you released the fabric, colliding with his length to pull it from his soft pants and into the open air. Jooheon’s mouth fell open, your eyes finding solace in the two men witnessing each other in a euphoric state. The comfort they had always given you, the care for one another — they seized any awkwardness through their own friendship and ignited every nerve in your body each time they came together.

Minhyuk’s fingers bottomed out in you when his hand wrapped around his length, hissing at his thumb brushing over the tip and hypnotized by the way both you and Jooheon turned your full attention to him. Cock reddened from waiting his turn, his fingers removed from your core to leave you empty for a moment. Liquids glazing his cock and making his hips stutter, it was his turn to get on his knees above the mattress and fuck into his own hold.

Clouded and fading, his fingers found your core once more. Jooheon was delirious from his view, his sight not knowing which of you to focus on before he huffed and bent over. You could feel the tips of Minhyuk’s fingers brush the spot you loved most within your walls, body rocking up into him as a sudden pressure was applied to your abdomen again. Jooheon’s hand felt your hot skin, his grip on his cock turning rapid. Lips engulfing your clit, his tongue barely had to graze the bundle of nerves before you were rising from the bed.

Minhyuk’s side glance at Jooheon was enough to turn you over, body shaking under the two men as your orgasm finally drove through you. Every limb numbed, every thought only of them, their names spilled off your tongue like curses.

“Oh!” A broken cry of pleasure, Jooheon’s lips sucked at your clit more when his name was called. “Fuck, just-”

“Just what.” The first voice crack of Minhyuk’s voice ensued, claiming that he was getting close to his own white wall. A derivative during such a sentimental moment, his cock twitched in his hand at the way you read his words meaning to be degrading. Your eyes finally rolled as you vibrated. Jooheon’s plump lips pulled from your clit with a lasting lick while Minhyuk’s fingers separated and scissors the inside of your walls to draw your orgasm from you completely.

So drained and loved, Jooheon’s words were barely broken syllables as he fell forward. Cumming on your waist and side, his forehead fell against your stomach as he breathed you in. A moment of peace was followed by Minhyuk’s hardy thrusts into his hand, Jooheon’s dark and dazed eyes meeting the kneeling man. White liquid spurted from his cock, his back hunching forward in tandem with the orgasm as he fell at your opposite side.

Only heavy breaths fill the room, the stickiness of their cum painting your skin in the most affectious way. Minhyuk’s hand rose to draw patterns into your skin, Jooheon’s faint moans a telling sign that he was still mentally finishing himself.

“Okay, baby.” Minhyuk called up at you. Jooheon’s eyes were pleading, tired and nearly red. “He can do what he wants to from now on, but with one rule-”

Attentive towards Minhyuk, both of your ears perked.

“I get to play, too.” he grinned.


End file.
